


Shrek is love, Shrek is life...

by misskebab



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Movie: Shrek (2001), Other, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskebab/pseuds/misskebab
Summary: This story is all about my imagination and shit it causes me





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskebab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskebab/gifts).



_Shrek is love I say... Shrek is LIFE_

It was the first time I've seen Shrek... I was about 5 years old when it first came out. It was the best moment in my entire life. It all started when I went to the shopping centre with my mother, we were passing nearby the cinema. All the movies were boring, I decided not to look. But then, something caught my eye, it was an ogre, a green, handsome ogre, looking right at me. I smiled.

It was my 8th birthday, I still couldn't take Shrek out of my mind. My mother was telling me he isn't real. I refused. I refused the idea of not having Shrek in my life.

I wanted a Shrek themed birthday party, but my mother told me I were too old for Shrek and Shrek was a movie for boys, because it has action in it. I refused, again. Shrek was never meant for just one gender. Shrek was bisexual. I told my mother that this will be the last time of a Shrek themed birthday.

But I didn't promise.

I never promised.

I spent my whole life by sacrifising for Shrek. I even gave my blood. I knew it would make him proud. I hoped.

It was the beggining of the college, I was so excited for this whole new start. I went to my Shrek shrine, I prayed like I always did for seven years. And it was working, all the prays I did were working. I prayed for money, just to be able to go to college. Then I sold the both of my kidneys on eBay for eighteen thousand dollars. And with the money I got, I could go to the college.

I picked up my Shrek bag, wore my Shrek panties and Shrek tops. I got out of the house as I wore my Shrek shoes. I couldn't find the bus anywhere, "I guess I missed it" I thought. I looked at the deep blue sky, and whispered: "Shrek is going to come pick me up one day, and we will be flying through the sky..."

As I got to college by walking, I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. I though it was because I were so sexy, but they were looking at my clothes. A muscular guy came nearby with some other crew, and yelled: "Your clothes are so Shrek-tacular, am I right guys?!" and the others laughed. I thanked him for complimenting, but then he continued: "Who did ya get these clothes from, Shrek?!" and the others laughed, again. "No, but I'm hoping to see him soon." I said, it was great to see a Shrek lover like me. He frowned first, but then continued again, "Say hello to **P r i n c e  C h a r m i n g** " I. Knew. It. He, was the man of Prince Charming, trying to take me to the false side of road. As I got an onion from my backpack and eat it, with the power I earned from Shrek, I ripped his penis off. He cried, and the crew looked at me angrily. "Whatcha think you are doing, young lady?!" the tallest man said, coming closer to me. He opened his mouth to continue, but I didn't let him talk. I heard enough of their shit. I hold his head and turned it 180 scales. He fell down. The headmaster saw this and ran near him. "Goddamit." I said. I was out of onions.

The headmaster dragged me to his office, making me sit down to the brown chair. I refused to sit, but as I saw the Shrek glass of his, I was shocked by impression.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" he asked, slowly. I nodded with agreement. "He gave it to me when we first met." I opened my eyes as much as I can. Did our headmaster meet Shrek?!

"I was around at your age, I were about to start to the college." He continued. "They... they made fun of me because of loving the meaning of my life. Shrek. They pulled my pants off in the middle of cafeteria, just to make fun of my Shrek panties. They laughed, laughed and laughed. Their joy was unstoppable and hurting me."

He tried not to cry. "Then... Well, he came. He killed all the people I used to call friends, and took me to his swamp." He showed me a picture of him and Shrek, near the sacrifised swamp. "And then, because of him... I... I became pregnant." Then, he showed me a picture of his baby. "We were living so happy together, like, nothing was able to stop our endless love." A tear passed through his cheek "My fake friends' families-they tried to kill us. Shrek told me to run away, but I refused. He gave me onions, and told me to eat them when I need, and told me to go. I ran away, as far as I could, I cried for months..."

"Why did you make me come to your room?" I asked, I tried to look strong to him.

"I didn't want you to live such big pain like this... Because if you continue killing these filthy creatures, they will take revenge... They always do-and destroy your love..."

I started crying, I was crying as much as I could, my throath felt like it was getting ripped off, but I didn't just cry because of the pain I had, I also cried for the love I had for Shrek.

"P-please, don't come again, I don't want any other person to get hurt like this again" he said. I nodded, and ran as I grabbed my bag.

 

I was 97 years old. My illness was getting worse and worse every second. Doctors were telling me that I should take my meds, but I was refusing the idea of having schizophrenia. "No!" I was saying. "There is no way I'm taking that shit!" But the doctors were telling me that everything I have ever seen is just a hallucilation since the age 5. They were telling me that I had childhood schizophrenia before, and it was becoming a severe schizophrenia. I was 23 years old when I heard that. But nothing changed in my life, expect for my waist, it was hurting so much. I looked at the calender. It was writing 2093. Welp. The time is passing real fast, ain't it?

I am looking at the window for the last time now. To the blue skies, they are not blue anymore. They became dust yellow for the pollution 37 years ago. But now, it is changing to green, I am seeing a face, which is really familiar. "Sh-shrek?" I say. The handsome ogre agrees. "Hey, want to fly with me, through the sky? Just like you always imagined." I am holding his hand, as if it's been a thousand years since I've last seen his face. I am flying now higher, higher,

Higher

H i g h e r

A   n   d      h   i   g   h   e   r

T     o          t     h     e          s     k     y

A        s                i      f                I                a        m                 n         e        v        e        r                 g        o        i         n         g                  t      o                 c         o         m        e                 b        a        c        k


End file.
